A Collection of Fairy Tales
by Vimuku
Summary: A collection of five classic fairy tales, twisted and blended with Naruto characters...YAOI... Fifth Tale: Rapunzel
1. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast

**Ok, I was reading this book called 'The Book of Lost Things' by John Connolly (really good book by the way; if you like adventure fantasy, this is a good book to read) and basically it's a fantasy that twists around a lot of our normal fairy tales. Of course we should know that the 'normal' fairy tales are actually twisted versions of the Brothers Grimm originals, made that was to by more appropriate to young'uns. Anyway, as I was reading that book, I came upon the fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast, and I was thinking… 'Hmmm.' And this is what I got. My version of Beauty and the Beast, Naruto style. Of course it has its tweaks, and OOCness, but bear with me please!! So read and review!!**

**Beauty and the Beast**

Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful and kind boy named Naruto. His father, Jiraiya was a merchant who had grown wealthy from his successful business and had seven children with his wife.

But his wife later died from a disease, and for a time, Jiraiya fell into a depression, leaving his business in the hands of greedy partners.

By the time he had recovered, his partners had taken everything away, leaving him poverty-stricken.

His children, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all complained about the change from the lap of luxury to working for scraps.

But Naruto never complained, but tried his best to deal with it. He had always been very kind and amiable in his own boyish way, and everyone got along well with him.

Finally Jiraiya announced to his children, "I will be leaving on a trip to try to patch up my merchant business. I won't be back for a week though, so I hope you can take care of yourselves."

His children surrounded him, asking and some begging for souvenirs and gifts from afar, except Naruto.

Jiraiya noticed this and asked Naruto, "Is there anything you want, my son?"

Naruto thought for a moment, then replied, "A rose, please."

Neji laughed scornfully, "A rose? Naruto, you'll never be seen as a man if you ask for things like that."

Sakura and Ino giggled, but Naruto refused to be insulted by Neji's comment.

Jiraiya smiled, "Very well, Naruto. I will get you the most beautiful rose I can find."

Naruto smiled back, "Thank you, Father."

And so, Jiraiya went on his journey to try and renew his reputation as a merchant. As night descended, he stopped by a large castle. "I wonder if the master of this manor will grant me shelter," he thought aloud, "I can't seem to find an inn anywhere."

He walked up the front path and stopped before the door. He rapped loudly against the thick, oak doors, waiting for a reply.

There was none, and Jiraiya was about to leave, when a harsh, gravelly growl came from the shadows, "What do you want?"

Jiraiya was frightened by the raspy voice, but he kept his voice steady, "I wish to shelter in your manor for tonight."

The voice hissed, "Very well. Stay in the parlor. I will bring you food." The doors swung open, revealing a huge room, supposedly the front hall, with doors on each side.

"Take the left door," the voice growled, "Stay there."

Jiraiya glanced around, but couldn't place where the voice was coming from. He followed the voice's directions and took the left door. He opened to find a huge, well-furnished parlor with a piano, several tables, couches and armchairs, and a roaring fire. Several paintings of picturesque scenes hung from the walls. The largest was one of a handsome, male teenager with crimson hair and aqua-green eyes dressed in opulent jacket and trousers.

Jiraiya eased into one of the lush couches and sighed contentedly. He was getting far too old to be wandering around the world like this. It was nice to be able to rest his bones for a time.

He leaned his head back to roll out the kinks in his back when he heard the door open. He lifted his head to find a red-headed teen standing in the doorway, the same one in the picture. He held a tray in his arms and set it down on the table. He was about to eave, when Jiraiya called out, "Wait."

The boy stopped and Jiraiya asked, "Are you the owner of the manor? I wanted to thank you for your generosity."

The red-head shook his head, "No need. Be sure to leave by tomorrow morning." He vanished into the door, and Jiraiya glanced down the tray. It was heaped with food, well cooked steaks, warm beef stew, tossed salad, fresh fruit, and a bottle of fine wine.

Jiraiya ate the meal and drank the wine. As soon as he was done, he leaned back in the couch, contented. The red-head returned to the room, and Jiraiya dipped his head, "Thank you for the meal. Who made it?"

The red-head took the tray, "I did."

Jiraiya was surprised, "I would imagine that a manor as luxuriant would have servants."

The red-head smirked, "There are none who are brave enough to serve me here." He left the room, leaving Jiraiya to wonder what he meant with that statement.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Jiraiya stirred and turned, not realizing that he was still on the couch. He fell to the ground with a crash, and he sat up, wincing at the pain. He stood up, brushed the dirt from his clothes and wandered around the room. Staying in here was painfully dull, but he figured it was best if he followed the red-head's directions. He looked out the window and noticed a rosebush covered in beautiful, red roses, all fully bloomed, each petal lush and juicy.

Jiraiya opened the window and pulled a knife from his pocket. He cut off a rose, and he admired its elegant shape when he heard a roar from behind. He whirled around, but there was nothing behind him.

But then the voice spoke, voice filled with rage, "I shelter you here, and you dare to steal one of my roses!? Insolent fool, you will pay with your life!!"

Jiraiya frantically searched the room, "Please, I only wished to take one for my youngest son. He asked for a rose, and I promised him I would deliver him the most beautiful one I saw. And yours, sir, is by far the most beautiful rose I have ever seen."

The voice was silent for a moment, but then replied, "You have a son?"

Jiraiya nodded vigorously, "Three of them. And three daughters as well."

The voice growled, "Send me the one who wished for the rose. He must spend a year here with me. If he arrives within a week, I will forgive you. If not, I will track you down and kill your entire family."

Jiraiya nodded again, "I understand."

"Then leave."

Jiraiya scrabbled for his belongings and quickly left the manor. It was not until he was about a block away from the manor did he begin to break down and cry.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Jiraiya walked into his home as his children surrounded him, all asking about his trip and their gifts. Jiraiya pushed past them to Naruto and handed him the rose. He clasped his son's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but you must leave here, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya concernedly, "What's wrong, Father? Did something happen?"

Jiraiya quickly told him about the events at the manor and the deal he made with the master of the house. "I don't want you to go," Jiraiya confessed, "I believe the man is a monster!!"

Sakura glared at Naruto, "Thanks to your silly wish, Father has to suffer. You have to go and pay up."

Naruto wanted to fight back, but realized that she was right. He gently touched Jiraiya's shoulder, "No need to worry, Father. I will go."

Neji stood up, "No, Naruto. We can go and slay this beast. That was we'll have nothing to worry about."

Jiraiya shook his head, "I do not think he is something that can be so easily slain. Just his very presence kept me frozen."

Naruto nodded, "Then I must go. Please, Father."

Jiraiya nodded, "Very well. I am so sorry to put you in this situation, Naruto."

Naruto smiled cheerfully, "Really, Father, it's alright." He went upstairs to pack his belongings, and then took a carriage to the manor, following his father's directions.

Naruto stared at the huge castle before, awed by the size and grandeur of it. Naruto walked up to the door and knocked, then patiently waited for an answer.

The door creaked open, and a voice growled, "Enter."

Naruto entered and was awestruck by the sheer size of the front hall.

"You can go wherever you please," the voice said, "But make sure to stay on the manor grounds."

Naruto dipped his head, "Thank you for having me here." But there was no response.

Naruto decided to do some exploring and found the two side door both led to huge parlors with similar furnishings. In the left parlor, he noticed the painting of the boy, and he stared at it. _He's really pretty, _Naruto thought, _But his eyes look so sad and lonely._

He headed toward the last door and found himself in a huge ballroom, with two curving staircases that led to the second floor. There was another door off to the side, and Naruto looked in there first. It led to a grand dining room, which had another door leading to the kitchen, well-supplied with food and culinary equipment.

Then he walked upstairs and discovered that there were several more rooms here, three huge, luxurious bathrooms, five lavish, comfortable bedrooms, a library with a connected study, and two more smaller parlors. There was one more door, but Naruto found it to be locked and presumed that it was the master's room.

Naruto returned downstairs and noticed another door behind the staircases. He walked out the door and found himself in a huge garden, decorated with a fountain in the center and several rosebushes around the edge. He gently touched one of the rose, breathing in its delicate fragrance.

"You like roses?"

Naruto whirled around to find the red-haired boy from the painting, "Ah, you must be the master of the house." _Strange, he doesn't look like a monster to me._

The red-hair nodded, "I'm Gaara."

Naruto dipped his head, "I'm Naruto. Pleased to meet you."

"So you like roses?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes."

"Hmph. Well, make yourself at home. Dinner'll be ready at six sharp, so don't loiter around too much." Gaara walked back inside.

Naruto wandered around the garden a bit more, and then returned inside. He headed to the dining room and found dinner ready for one. Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto took his seat and ate, savoring the juicy, thick chicken and vegetable stew. After finishing his meal, he took the dishes to the kitchen, washed them, and then hung them on a rack.

Then he walked upstairs and knocked on Gaara's door, "Um, where should I sleep?"

There was a growl, and he replied, "Take any of the rooms. Leave me alone."

Naruto flinched at the harsh voice and quickly walked to the bedroom furthest from Gaara's. He walked in and locked the door, wondering if his father was right.

The next few weeks passed by rather slowly for Naruto. He found himself falling into a routine, walking up, eating breakfast, wandering in the garden, eating lunch, reading in the library, then wandering in the garden more, eating dinner, and then finally sleeping. Gaara was around, sometimes not. They would often converse about the ordinary things in life, but Gaara preferred listening to Naruto rather than talking about himself. Also, he'd often disappear into his room when night fell, and Naruto, ever since that first night, decided to never bother him. Until that day…

Naruto was watching the stars from the front, admiring their tiny beauty when a handsome raven-haired man approached him, "Evening."

Naruto nodded his greetings, "Good evening to you, sir. May I help you?"

The raven-hair stared at the manor, "Does Master Gaara live here?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. Do you have business with him?"

The raven-hair smiled, "Something like that." Then he looked at Naruto curiously, "I wonder… I don't suppose you know his secret."

Naruto looked at him confused, "Secret?"

The raven-hair chuckled, "Well, enter his room, and you'll find out. Though I suppose something's are better left hidden." He tossed Naruto a key as he walked away, "This'll help you get in."

Naruto caught the brass key as he watched the raven-hair walk away, wondering what his cryptic words meant. He looked down at the key; perhaps this could give him the answers he sought.

Naruto crept upstairs to Gaara's room. He could hear heavy, harsh breathing from the other side of the door, growling and snarling. He slid the key in and twisted the lock. He opened the door and squinted at the darkness. There was only a single light coming from the room, emitted by a glowing rose atop a table in the center of the room. Gaara was hidden somewhere in the shadows, "What are you doing in here? Get out!!"

Naruto entered the room, "I just wanted to know… Why you always hide yourself up here."

Gaara laughed, a grating, raspy sound, "You really want to know?" He stepped out into the light, revealing a large humanoid wolf with reddish-brown fur. Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh, God…"

Gaara stepped up to Naruto, "How did you get in here?"

Naruto was frozen there, but he managed to stutter out, "A ma..an… told me… you were hi..ding some…thi..i..ing here."

Gaara growled, "Damn that Sasuke." Gaara smirked, "Now you know what I am. Does that make you fell better? Does it?"

Naruto whimpered and turned on his heel. He ran out of the room and back to his own bedroom. He snapped the lock into place and dove under the covers of his bed. He rocked back and forth, trying to comfort himself. Tears leaked out the corner of his eyes; he had never been so frightened in his life. He wanted to get out of here, to be back with his family. He laid down on his side and sobbed himself to sleep.

He spent the next few days in his room, but Gaara never bothered him. Finally, after four days of staying in the room and sneaking out to eat, he decided to go one and act normal. He spent the whole day doing his normal routine, but he never met up with Gaara. It was as if the red-head was avoiding him.

_Of course, he's avoiding you, dimwit, _Naruto thought, _After what happened…_ Naruto wished he could've apologized for his actions; it must have been so hard for Gaara. He decided, he would apologize to Gaara tonight, even if he had to break the door open.

That night, Naruto stood in front of Gaara's door, steeling himself for his challenge. He twisted the knob, and surprisingly, found it unlocked. He walked in and found the wolfen Gaara pacing across the room, tail swishing behind him. He didn't even look up when Naruto entered the room.

Naruto took a deep breath and stepped in front of Gaara and dipped his head, "I'm sorry for my actions the other day. It was rude of me to intrude upon your privacy. I hope you can find enough generosity in your heart to forgive me."

Gaara looked down at him and also dipped his head, "I should be the one that is sorry. I must have frightened you the other day, and that is something a host should never do."

Naruto smiled and looked up, "You're too kind." _He still looks rather charming even as a werewolf. He looked fearsome at first, but after the initial shock, he looks rather…_

Naruto reached up to touch Gaara's cheek, but then hesitated, "May I…?

Gaara nodded, and Naruto gently touched Gaara's fur, burying his finer into the thick pelt.

"It's nice," Naruto murmured.

Gaara nuzzled into Naruto's hand, "That feels nice."

"Well, sorry to ruin your happy moment and all, but I'm afraid I'm going to hafta intrude."

Gaara jerked up and growled, "Sasuke… What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked, leaning against the doorway as if he owned the place, "I just wanted to come visit your new friend. Brave little guy, able to bear being with a monster like you."

Gaara snarled, claws curling, "Only because of you."

Sasuke laughed, "No, Gaara, it was your insolence that was at fault. You have no one to blame but yourself." He turned to Naruto, "So we meet again."

Naruto kept his head bowed, "Yes."

Sasuke grinned wolfishly, "Kinda shy, aren't you?"

Naruto looked up, "I just don't like it when people are rude without good reason."

Sasuke chuckled, "Moralistic, too. Sasuke turned on his heel, gesturing goodbye as he laughed, "Maybe he can save you, Gaara."

Gaara just growled low and quiet, but Naruto could feel the hate dripping from it.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

Gaara glanced at the glowing rose, "The one who cursed me." He turned away, "Leave, before you get hurt."

Naruto quietly exited the room, though he wanted to know what Gaara meant. Gaara seemed to look like a monster, but he such a gentle soul. Why would anyone want to curse him?

Naruto lay in his bed, thinking about Gaara's predicament. Sasuke had said something about breaking the curse, but how? Naruto thought it was so sad that Gaara had to spend his time alone in the castle because of his monstrous transformation, but what could he possibly do?

The next morning, Naruto asked Gaara at breakfast, "Why were you cursed?"

Gaara picked at his eggs, "Arrogance. Stupidity. A lot of things rolled into one."

"So Sasuke's the one who cursed you?" Naruto pressed.

Gaara nodded.

"Well then, ask him to uncurse you."

Gaara smiled bitterly, "That man loves to see me tormented. I suppose he was right saying it was my fault though."

Naruto tilted his head, "How can I break it?"

Gaara looked at him, a strange expression on is face, "You want to break it?"

Naruto nodded, "You have to stay in here all this time because of the curse, right? That must've been awful."

Gaara turned away, "I've always preferred to be alone."

Naruto rested his head on his chin, blue eyes watching Gaara, "Well, since I'm here, you must be getting sick of it now, aren't you?"

Gaara didn't answer the question, but stood up and took his plate, "Are you finished?"

Naruto sighed and nodded. Gaara took his plate and vanished into the kitchen.

Naruto spent the rest of the day in the library, trying to find any kind of information on curses, but he found no such luck. By the time he returned to his room, a huge storm had brewed, and rain was pouring down from the sky in buckets. Lightning flashed, followed by a boom of thunder, and Naruto scampered back to his room. He had always hated lightning and thunder; the combination always sent him over the edge. He curled himself up in the bed, trying to muffle out the sound. But the lightning and thunder still managed to get to him, and he rocked back and forth, trying to lull himself to sleep.

Gaara walked down the hall, wolf tail swishing behind him. He stopped at Naruto doors, ear prickling when he heard whimpering. He gently rapped at the door, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I'm fine," came Naruto's reply. But his voice was shaky with fear, and Gaara wondered if he was scared of something. He opened the door, and wanted to laugh when he saw Naruto wrapped up in the covers. "Are you sure?"

Naruto hesitated, "Well, I'm not too fond of thunder storms."

Gaara sat down in one of the chairs, "Shall I stay here then?"

Naruto laid back, "If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all."

Naruto closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep, but he still couldn't feel comforted. He sat up again, "Um, could you… come here?"

Gaara cocked his head, "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, "I can't sleep."

Gaara padded over and laid down next to Naruto, "Like this?"

Naruto curled into Gaara's chest, "That's perfect." Within minutes he was snoring lightly, fast asleep.

Gaara gently stroked the blonde boy's hair, touched by the boy's childish fondness. "Your naiveté will get you killed someday."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Months went by, and the two went on with their normal routine. Gaara opened up to Naruto a little more each day, until the red-head grew so fond of Naruto, he didn't want the blonde to leave.

"As soon as the year is over, will you return to your family?" Gaara asked him.

Naruto thought for a second, "Well, I believe I should. My father, I'm sure, is very worried about me." He smiled to himself, "I'm sure my brothers think I've been eaten or something horrendous like that."

"I see."

Naruto couldn't wait to return to his family, but then as time when on, he noticed changes in Gaara. Changes that worried him. Gaara seemed to eat much less at mealtime, barely touching his food. He spent more and more time inside his chamber, ordering Naruto to stay out, no matter what.

It worried Naruto; they had become closer during the time they spent together, but now it felt like Gaara was drifting away from him.

So that night, Naruto decided to do something about it.

Naruto stopped in front of Gaara's door and took a deep breath. He entered and squinted into the darkness. The room was pitch black; the only light came from the softly glowing rose in the center.

Naruto walked in to get a closer look at the rose and noticed that it seemed less alive than it did before. Several of its petals had fallen off, and the flower itself was drooping as if hanging its head in depression.

Naruto reached to touch it, but then a growl came from the shadows, "Don't touch it."

Naruto pulled back, "Gaara, are you in here?"

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and Naruto jumped at the noise, "Gaara?"

"You shouldn't have come in," Gaara rasped, breathing heavily.

Naruto looked around uncertainly, "Well, I was worried about you. You haven't been eating well lately, and you keep yourself holed up in here."

Gaara laughed bitterly, "If you knew the reason, you wouldn't be in here right now."

"What do you mean?"

Gaara breathed down Naruto's back, "You smell really good right now, Naruto."

Naruto whirled around, but saw nothing behind him, "Gaara?"

"Get out."

Naruto blindly searched the room, "Gaara, talk to me."

"Just get out!!"

The door suddenly opened, and then Gaara pushed him out and slammed the door shut.

Naruto stumbled out into the cold hallway and stared at the now shut door. "Gaara…"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto saw less and less of Gaara with each passing day, until one day Gaara finally told him during lunch, "You should return to your family."

Naruto stopped in mid-bite, "What do you mean? The year's not up yet."

Gaara avoided Naruto's gaze, "I just think there's no point in keeping you here any longer. I can tell it pains you to be away from your family."

Naruto put down his fork, "What are you hiding from me?"

Gaara stood up, "Nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He left the room without a single glance at Naruto.

Naruto toyed around with his food, unable to keep Gaara off his mind. He wanted to know what was bothering the red-head, but Gaara refused to tell him anything. It was really quite frustrating… Naruto took his dish as well as Gaara's and took them to the kitchen. As he washed the dishes, he wondered how he could get information on Gaara.

As if answering his questions, a voice came from behind him, "You're curious, aren't you?"

Naruto whirled around and found Sasuke behind, smirk playing on his lips. Naruto tried to keep a composed face, "Pleasure to meet you again." Naruto really didn't like this man, but he knew it was best to keep up appearances.

Sasuke chuckled, "Well, at least you've got some manners. You want to know the reason behind Gaara's cold exterior, don't you?"

Naruto shuffled around uncomfortably, trying to avoid Sasuke's eyes, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I think I can give you the information you need."

Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously, "And what makes you think I can trust you?"

Sasuke grinned, "It's up to you. You can believe me if you want, but you don't have to. I'm going to tell you one way or another."

Naruto leaned against the counter, "Then go ahead, since you're so determined to tell me."

Sasuke's grin widened, "Very well. Once upon a time, there was a handsome but arrogant prince, who caught the eye of a passing sorcerer. The sorcerer was fond of attractive, young boys, and so tried to woo the young prince. However, the young prince cruelly rejected the sorcerer, and the sorcerer vowed revenge. He cursed the ignorant prince, tying his destiny with a rose. As the beauty of the rose faded, so would his, until there was nothing left of him, but a hideous beast."

"So Gaara was that prince?" Naruto asked softly, "And you were the sorcerer."

Sasuke nodded, "Quite perceptive."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Can you remove the curse?"

Sasuke laughed, "Why should I? He deserves what's coming."

"Please," Naruto begged, "He's suffered enough. He doesn't deserve such a cruel fate."

Sasuke smiled slyly, "Well, there is something you could to break the curse…"

Naruto leaned in eagerly, "What? I'll do anything."

"That's enough." Gaara stood in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes cold and calm.

Sasuke smiled, "Well, well, seems like the young prince has made an appearance."

"Get out of my house."

Sasuke smirked, "Why, Gaara. So cruel. I'm only here to help out."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "He doesn't need your help."

Naruto stepped in between, "Gaara, I want to know."

Sasuke leaned on the counter lazily, "If he wants to know, you should tell him. Unless you want to remain an animal for the rest of your life." He laughed, and his form began to waver as he disappeared.

"I hate that bastard," Gaara muttered. He turned to walk away, but Naruto grabbed his wrist, "Tell me."

"Later. I'm tired."

Naruto tightened his grip, "Now."

Gaara hesitated, "Do you really want to know?"

Naruto nodded, "I noticed that the rose is dying. Sasuke said that your destiny is tied with the rose. Does that mean…"

Gaara sighed, "Yeah. As the rose dies, so does my humanity."

Naruto gently touched his cheek, "But you're alright now."

Gaara placed his atop Naruto's, "It won't be that way for long."

"How can I break the curse?"

Gaara shook his head, "I can't tell you that."

Naruto frowned, "Why not?"

"The curse forbids me from doing so."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Annoying."

Gaara almost smiled, "Curses usually are. I'm going to bed. Don't come into my room tonight." He walked out the kitchen and vanished upstairs.

That night, Naruto did as he was told and stayed in his rooms. But he could not ignore the anguished howls and cries that came from Gaara's room. The next morning he approached Gaara at breakfast, "Umm, Gaara?"

Gaara's head snapped up. "What?" He growled, tone harsh.

Naruto was taken aback by Gaara's cold voice, "Uh, never mind." He turned to leave Gaara alone, but Gaara grabbed his wrist, "Wait. I'm sorry. I… didn't get much sleep last night."

Naruto turned back to face Gaara, "Well, I was just wondering… Will you allow me to enter your chambers tonight?"

Gaara stiffened, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Naruto held his head up stubbornly, "But I cannot sleep with your howling at night. At the very least, I should try to stop the noise that keeps me from rest."

Gaara shook his head, "No. It's far too dangerous."

Naruto gently laid his head down on Gaara's shoulder, "I have nothing to fear from you."

"That's very foolish of you," Gaara murmured, "Very well. Be sure to take one of the swords from the weapons room with you."

"I will have no need of it," Naruto said firmly.

"You can't be too sure of that."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto approached Gaara's room as night descended upon the castle. He could hear no noise coming from the chambers as he waited in front of the door. He gently rapped against the thick wood, "Gaara, I'm coming in."

Naruto opened the door and walked in. The first thing he noticed was the rose, drooping sadly in its vase, only a half dozen petals remaining. The next thing he noticed was Gaara, naked except for a pair of trousers, on the other side of the room, breathing heavily.

"Alright, you've entered," Gaara rasped, "Now get out."

Naruto knelt down next to Gaara and gently wiped the sweat off his brow, "What's wrong? You're burning up…"

"I told you to get out."

Naruto smiled, "You need to give me a very good reason."

Gaara gently stroked Naruto's cheek, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Naruto whispered.

Gaara smiled mirthlessly, "I wish I had your confidence." He groaned, and his body began to contort, muscles stretching, bones elongating. Fur erupted over his skin, teeth sharpened into fangs, and his hands curled into claws. Gaara panted heavily as Naruto reached out, "Gaara?"

Gaara's snapped at his voice, and he snarled. He advanced toward Naruto, only hunger in his eyes.

Naruto picked up the sword and backed up until he hit the wall, "Gaara, get a hold of yourself. You remember me, don't you?"

Gaara hesitated at Naruto's voice and growled softly. He nuzzled Naruto's cheek, "You play a dangerous game."

Naruto buried his fingers into Gaara's thick pelt, "I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

Gaara turned around to find Sasuke standing next to the rose. "What are you doing here?" Gaara growled.

Sasuke tilted his head, "Haven't you noticed?" He gestured to the rose, "There's only one petal left. Soon you'll be mine, Gaara."

Naruto stood protectively in Gaara, "Not if I can help it."

Sasuke laughed, "The only way you can save him is by killing him, boy, and I think for you that is impossible."

Gaara stared at the rose, "Leave here, Naruto. You don't owe me anything anymore."

Naruto half-turned to face him, "What? I can't leave you alone… Not like this."

"Just-" The last petal fell from the rose, and Gaara stiffened.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed, "Now the fun begins."

Gaara roared as he writhed in pain; he was struggling inside, between man and beast, clinging onto his humanity.

"I hope you know how to use that sword," Sasuke said lazily, "A stab to the heart will do the trick, but he's not going to die so easily."

Naruto tightened his grip on the cutlass, at a loss at what to do. He watched as Gaara howled in pain and made his decision. To save Gaara… He had to do it.

He ran toward Gaara as he dropped the sword. "Gaara!! Gaara, listen to me… Please. You've been so kind to me, and I feel that we have become much closer these past few months. I like being with you Gaara, so if you're not with me, I'll be sad. So Gaara, I think that… I… I really, truly… I love you." Naruto leaned in and gently kissed the tip of Gaara's nose.

A white, light enveloped Gaara, changing him back from wolf to human again.

Sasuke snarled, "No!! He was about to be mine!!" He vanished in a cloud of black smoke, never to be seen again.

The light gently laid an unconscious Gaara down to the ground.

Naruto gently took his head into his lap, stroking his hair.

Gaara stirred and stared up at Naruto, "You saved me."

Naruto smiled, dipped down, and kissed him again.

Gaara savored the taste of Naruto's lips on his own, "Naruto… Will you stay here with me?"

Naruto's smile widened, "Always and forever, my prince."

And so, they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**Well, that was quite fun to write… although rather long… Aha…**

**The next one will be coming up soon, and whoever can guess right will get a free I-POD!!**

**Kuroi: She lies.**

**I'm not lying!! Ok, well, maybe I am… But still you guys can try guessing, its fun!! XD**


	2. Red Riding Hood

Red Riding Hood

**HAHA, I finally updated one of my Naruto thingys… FINALLY… It was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be… I honestly expected myself to just skirt around it, but I actually got kinda motivated for this… You'll see why later… XD Heehee…**

**You know, it turns out that a lot of fairy tales actually had a lot to say about sex, but it was whittled down to what it is now because little kids should definitely not know about sex. Because that's a bad thing, right?**

**This is a return to sexual nature of those fairy tales so… Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these fairy tales… I just use 'em…**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Gaara, with hair as red as blood, skin as white as snow. He was traveling through the forest to deliver some bread and honey to his sick grandmother.

Along the way, he noticed something moving in the bushes. Curiosity piqued, Gaara parted the bushes to find a golden-haired boy with tanned skin. The strangest things about him were the fox ears on his head and tails, Gaara counted three, coming from his behind.

The fox boy smiled, revealing sharp fangs, "Hello, there. What's your name? I'm Naruto."

"I'm Gaara," said boy replied naively, believing the fox to be a courteous creature.

Naruto smiled slyly, "Well, Gaara, I'm quite lonely. Will you stay here with me?"

Gaara glanced at the path, "Well, I really should be getting to my grandmother."

Naruto hooked a clawed finger around the neck of Gaara's red, hooded cloak, "She can wait." He roughly pushed Gaara into the grass and ripped off his clothes, leaving only the red cloak around Gaara. "I love this color…" Naruto purred, eyes filled with unhidden lust, "Just like fresh blood."

Gaara shivered; all of a sudden, the fox boy felt dangerous. Of course, being the naïve little boy he was, he didn't quite fully understand the impact of the situation before him, "What are you doing?"

Naruto dipped down, also, somehow, already naked, and ran his tongue along Gaara's throat, "Mmm, you taste yummy, too… You'll make a good meal."

_Meal… _That reminded Gaara, his grandma really needed the food, seeing as she had been sick for the past couple days and couldn't properly make her own meals. He abruptly say up and grabbed his clothes, "I'm sorry. I really should get to my grandma. She needs her food." With that, he got dressed and returned to the path.

Naruto licked his lips, "Grandma, huh? Well, I can't let her get in between me and my meal…"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto sped through the trees, racing to get to the little cottage before the red-head did. He could still taste Gaara on his lips, that yummy sweet, innocent scent. Finally, he spotted the homely cottage beyond the trees, and he quietly snuck in through the chimney. He smiled when he saw the old woman, sleeping peacefully in her bed. He chuckled, "Sweet dreams…"

Gaara trotted toward the cottage, wondering how Grandma Chiyo was doing. His mother told him that she was frail and cranky, so he would have to be patient and not kill her. Gaara hoped he could do it. Sometimes he couldn't always be a good boy, and that last time… There was a lot of red stuff flying everywhere. But it wasn't his fault… Tommy wouldn't share his apples, so Gaara decided to take them.

Gaara peeked inside the cottage, "Grandma Chiyo?"

"Over here, honey," A voice rasped from the bed.

Gaara placed the basket on the table, "You sound terrible, Grandma."

Grandma Chiyo was buried deep under the blankets, so only her closed eyes were visible and her head, hidden under a night cap. "I know, dearie, I caught a terrible cold."

Gaara pulled out the bread and began to slather honey all over it, "Mother said this will make you better." He trotted over, and Grandma Chiyo stuck out her hand to take the bread.

Gaara's eyes widened, "My, Grandma, what big hands you have."

Grandma quickly stuffed the bread in her mouth, "All the better to hold you with, dear Gaara."

"What a big mouth you have!!"

Grandma smiled, "All the better to taste with, little Gaara."

"You mean the honey, Grandma?"

Grandma nodded, "Oh, yes. The honey." Naruto, under the disguise of the Grandma, began imagining Gaara, covered in a layer of honey. Just thinking about that made him horny and his member began to rise through the thin nightgown and quilt.

Gaara turned around and noticed the large lump in the blanket, "Why, Grandma, what a large pe-"

Naruto tossed aside the disguise and lunged at Gaara, "All the better to take you with, sweet Gaara!!"

Gaara stared in horror, "You're not Grandma!!"

Naruto licked the last bit of honey from his lips, "Very perceptive, Gaara."

"Naruto!! What are you doing here? Where's Grandma Chiyo?"

Naruto grinned, "I just wanted to see you. And I couldn't let your grandma get in the way, so I… took care of her."

Several thoughts ran through Gaara's head. _Took care of her? That means he killed her? Maybe he ate her… If he ate her… Then it would be okay for me to kill him? I would still be a good boy because I would be helping Grandma… Yeah, that's right, it'll be okay to kill him… to save Grandma… Mommy will be happy…_

Gaara smiled and a wave of sand exploded from the basket, "It's okay to kill you then."

Naruto's eyes widened at the sand, surprised by Gaara's hidden ability. He nimbly dodged, "You're quite an interesting one…"

Gaara's eyes sparkled with a happy madness, "Die. Die. Die."

With each 'die,' a spike of sand shot at Naruto, who barely managed to dodge each one. Naruto cautiously watched Gaara, tails swishing nervously, "Why are you trying to kill me?"

Gaara sent another wave of sand a Naruto, "You ate my Grandma."

"No, I didn't," Naruto protested, "She's safe in the closet, look for yourself."

Gaara thought about that for a moment then smiled, "Liar." He sent a quick stream of sand down Naruto's throat, "She's inside your belly." He hardened the sand into stones, and Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, "Agh!!"

Gaara smiled in satisfaction when Naruto suddenly smiled, "Psych!!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Gaara's sand stone falling to the floor with a clunk.

Gaara frowned, what happened? Then something suddenly grabbed him and threw him onto the bed.

Naruto was on top of him, smiling wolfishly, "Looks like you were fooled by my shadow clone."

Gaara glared up at Naruto, "My grandma?"

Naruto laughed, "She's fine. I was gonna eat her, but she's too bony for that. I've got bigger fish to fry." He looked at Gaara hungrily.

Gaara stared up at Naruto curiously, "What do you mean?"

Naruto proceeded to strip of Gaara's clothes, slowly and sensuously, as his furry tails brushed against Gaara's skin, "Let's just say I'm going to finish what I started in the forest." He dipped down, and Gaara shivered when he felt the warmth of Naruto's mouth on his nipple, tongue deftly swirling around and teeth nibbling at the skin and the gentleness of his tails as they fluttered all over him.

Naruto moved onto the other nipple, and this time, Gaara allowed a moan to escape his mouth. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but it was very pleasurable.

Naruto smiled, "That was so cute."

Gaara felt his face grow red, almost as bright as his hair, "I've never felt anything like this."

Naruto grinned lasciviously, "I'll bet." He trailed down Gaara's naked body with kisses down his pale, pale skin stopping above Gaara's erect member. Naruto gently kissed the tip, wet with precum and Gaara felt his whole body shudder at that slight touch. His skin suddenly seemed sensitive to every move Naruto made, reacting to every touch of his fingers.

Naruto placed his two forefingers in his mouth and spat out bits of nail and skin. "Don't want to scar your pretty skin," Naruto explained with a grin. He reached down and pushed his first finger into Gaara, and Gaara gasped at the sudden entry, stuttering, "Wha- What are you doing?"

Naruto shoved his other finger, eyes gleaming with orgasmic glee, "You'll see."

Gaara winced again at the new intrusion into his body. All of these foreign emotions… They were all so strange to him. He had never heard about this from his mother… Or from anyone for that matter. He groaned when he felt Naruto's fingers move around, and nearly screamed when they brushed his prostrate.

Naruto grinned and rubbed more, and Gaara felt himself relax into his fingers, realizing that Naruto was, again, magically naked. Naruto leaned in and nuzzled Gaara's throat, "You've been a very good boy. I think its time you're rewarded." He slid his long erection into Gaara, being careful not to bruise the child underneath him.

Gaara was flooded with new wave of sensations, all so very strange yet very gratifying. He felt as if he was drowning under the deluge of emotions, and he clung desperately on to what little sense of reality he had. Naruto's tails were flying wildly around him, and Gaara briefly wondered how Naruto felt right now.

"Don't resist," Naruto crooned, "Just let yourself go."

Gaara didn't know whether to trust this sly fox, but he ended up swirling in the mass of emotion, allowing his body to buck when it wanted, unable to control his movements. His fingers dug into Naruto's skin as he cried out with each thrust of Naruto's hips. "Ah, Naruto," he murmured breathily.

Naruto didn't reply, he couldn't… He was so hard, it was almost painful. "Agh!!" He screamed as he released himself into Gaara as Gaara's semen spilled over his body and splattering onto Naruto's.

Naruto smiled, "Awww, you made a mess." He gently pulled out as he dipped in and licked up the white liquid over Gaara's body.

Gaara still shivered at the warm, rough touch of Naruto's tongue, but a sudden exhaustion settled over him as the last of the orgasm faded away.

Naruto reached up to kiss Gaara's lips, and Gaara could taste the saltiness on the blonde's tongue. Naruto's tails were wagging happily as if already anticipating another session.

"That was very different," Gaara managed to say.

Naruto smiled, fangs gleaming, "I would think so. Did you like it?"

Gaara wanted to say 'YES!' but instead opted for, "I should help my Grandma."

Naruto nodded, unbothered by Gaara's answer, "She really was in the closet."

Gaara redressed into his clothes and checked the closet. Grandma Chiyo was in there sleeping peacefully. He turned to thank the fox boy, but he was already gone.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Gaara bade his grandma farewell and left the tiny cottage. He had managed to entertain Grandma Chiyo without killing her, a deed he was very proud of. He trotted down the path, stopping at the bushes where he first found Naruto. He wondered where the fox boy had gone to and if he was safe.

Gaara sighed and continued on his way and noticed a strange figure stumbling towards him. As the figure grew closer, Gaara recognized him, "Uncle Yashamaru?" Uncle Yashamaru was a hunter and often brought his catch over to their house to support his sister and Gaara.

Yashamaru drew closer, "Ah, Gaara? Hic… Whatchaa doing here? Hic…" His words were slurred, and his breath smelled like beer and sake.

Gaara wrinkled his nose; he hated the smell alcohol, "I'm here for Grandma, Uncle."

Yashamaru nodded as if he understood, but he was so drunk he barely heard a word, "Ah see… Well… Help your old uncle out, will ya?" He fell onto Gaara, throwing him to the floor. "Uncle is very sad right now… Will you help cheer me up?"

Gaara didn't quite fully understand what Uncle really meant so nodded, "Of course, Uncle."

An ugly grin spread across Yashamaru's face, "Good." He roughly ripped off Gaara's clothes and took off his own, not caring about gentleness or finesse. All he wanted was a fuck and a fuck was what he was going to get.

Gaara noticed that this situation felt rather familiar, except that if felt more rushed and painful. Yashamaru roughly flipped Gaara over, "On your knees."

Gaara mused this unexpected turn; Naruto didn't try something like this. Then a voice beside him whispered, "Get away from him. He's gonna do something bad."

Gaara cocked his head, "Something bad?" He thought about that; Mommy would be very angry if he hurt Yashamaru in any way, and to be a good boy, he had to listen to his uncle. "Sorry," He replied to the voice, "But I want to be a good boy."

Yashamaru didn't hear any of this exchange.; he was having trouble balancing himself and kept falling over on his side.

The voice sounded angrier, "NO! This won't make you a good boy. You'll be a bad boy if you don't run away."

Gaara frowned, "But I'm helping Uncle. How is that bad?"

"They way you're helping him isn't going to be helping him in a good way," The voice explained, "If you run away, he'll be happier in the morning."

Gaara listened and pondered. The voice seemed like a wise person, so he decided to take its advice. He grabbed his clothes and ran as fast as he could into the forest.

Yashamaru bellowed in rage, "Gaara!! Stop!!"

Gaara almost stopped, but forced himself to keep running. _It'll be helpful for him, _Gaara reminded himself, _I'll be a good boy…_

But his small legs couldn't outrun his uncle's longer one, despite how drunk the latter was. Yashamaru threw Gaara to the ground, "Stupid brat."

Gaara winced at the pain, but didn't retaliate. Mommy would be mad if he attacked Uncle… But Uncle was being so mean… As he contemplated his decision, a blur sprang from the bushes, growling at Yashamaru.

Gaara recognized him as Naruto, eyes glowing red even in the darkness. "Human," Naruto snarled at Yashamaru, "Stay away from my prey."

Yashamaru blinked stupidly at the fox boy, and then his eyes became dull and blank, "Yeeees." He lumbered away, colliding into trees and boulders with every step.

Gaara stood up, "Naruto!!"

Naruto's tails swished in an annoyed fashion, "Why didn't you attack him?"

Gaara smiled, "I wanted to be a good boy."

Naruto sighed, "You're going to be a lot of trouble…"

"Why'd you come back?" Gaara asked, curious.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I forgot that you didn't answer my question. Did you like it?"

Gaara blushed and hoped it wasn't visible in the darkness of the forest. But Naruto smiled when he clearly saw it, "You did, didn't you?"

Gaara blushed even redder, if possible and nodded.

Naruto jumped about happily, "Come visit me if you want to have fun again. Next time…" He smiled lewdly, "I'll devour you whole."

**-braces for the deluge of comments-**

**Yeah, yeah I know… Gaara's a naïve kid, Naruto's a horny fox, and Yashamaru is a pedophile… It's all so very OOC, but that's how I planned it would be… So… Yeah… Deal with it.**

**And yeah, it went from some shounen ai in Beauty and the Beast to full-blown sex here… Yeah… I'm amazing like that.**

**So with this story, its two down, three more to go… Yippee.**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, despite the OOCness… so leave a review on your way out!!**

**Oh and, I need a vote on which story you guys want… The choices are… -drumroll- Cinderella, Goldilocks, and Sleeping Beauty… Yes, typically fairy tales, but that's what I wanted, so most readers can understand the symbols I chose from the fairy tale. So pick one and review!!**


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Ugly Duckling

**Okay, okay, looks like Sleeping Beauty is the winner… Now, a couple things…**

**First of all, there is a teensy, kinda spoiler here… Not really, but just kinda… Concerning Naruto's parents… So if you haven't read that far, and you don't want to know, STOP HERE and quickly backtrack… Otherwise, keep on reading…**

**Now, if you've reached this line, you already know the spoiler or you just don't care. Now, for all of you who don't care, I'll explain things. Minato Namikaze (Yep, the Fourth Hokage, boy we didn't see that coming…) is Naruto's dad and Kushina Uzumaki is Naruto's mom. Yes, for real.**

**Another thing… It's going to be VERY different from the typical Sleeping Beauty… But you guys have already noticed that with all the other ones… So this one will be no different… I just take the basic elements and use them… I don't follow the exact storyline…**

**And, one last thing… Enjoy!! XD**

**Sleeping Beauty**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful stone castle. The king and queen of the castle were kind, benevolent people, so the land around it knew much happiness and peace.

One day, the queen gave birth to a lovely prince named Naruto. The honor his birth, the king and queen threw a celebration, inviting everyone around, including three fairies.

The three fairies granted three gifts upon the prince. The first fairy, all dressed in blue, waved her wand over the blonde, blue-eyed baby, "My gift is charisma. No one will be able to resist his charms."

The second fairy, all in green, followed, "Then my gift will be beauty. He will be so beautiful, people from all over will journey here just to glimpse his face."

The third fairy approached, but before she could cast her gift, the front door of the castle blew open. The most evil wizard in the land, Orochimaru, stood there, red eyes burning in anger. He glided in, "So you thought to have a party without inviting me?" He stopped in front of Naruto, "Such a pretty baby, too."

Queen Kushina shielded Naruto, "I apologize for not inviting you. I thought you were gone from our lands."

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed, "Is that so? Well, then excuse my accusations. Allow me to present a gift in order to compensate for my rudeness." He pointed a finger at the young Naruto, "On his sixteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on a spindle and become the plague of these lands." With that, he vanished into thin air, laughing malevolently.

Queen Kushina was shaken, "What can we do? Our poor child has been cursed…"

King Minato tried to console her as the third fairy, dressed in green, stepped forward, "Your Majesty, I still have not presented my gift."

Queen Kushina looked up, "Can you save him from the curse?"

The fairy nodded, "I can give him a chance." She waved her wand over the baby Naruto, "If you can find a suitable consort for Naruto who will promise to stay with him forever and keep that promise, the curse will be lifted on his sixteenth birthday. But if that consort fails…"

King Minato nodded, "I understand." He ordered his guards, "Searching for any suitable consorts who are Naruto's age. I want them brought here at once!!"

The guards obeyed and went out to search the lands for any prince that could be consort to the young Naruto, and found in the neighboring country, another young prince named Sasuke.

The two became fast friends, and stayed together through the years until that fateful day…

**Fifteen Years and Eleven Months Later**

"Another dinner party?" Naruto whined.

Minato chuckled, "Sasuke will be there."

Naruto significantly cheered up at the thought of his best friend being there, "Really?"

Minato nodded, "He'll be staying over here until your birthday."

Naruto was excited about that prospect and hugged Jiraiya, "Thank you, Father!! Thank you so much!!"

Minato chuckled and patted Naruto's head, "I'm glad you're pleased. Now, I suggest you get ready."

Naruto nodded and dashed to his room, already planning what to do with his close friend. Minato watched his son run off, a sad look in his eyes, "Careful, my son. Or else, you may be hurt worse than you think…"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto fidgeted in his clothing as he stood along the edge of the ballroom. Many people came by to greet him and chat, and Naruto did his best to entertain them, but they saw that he wasn't in the mood for talking. At least not with them.

"You looked bored."

Naruto jumped and turned around, facing lighting up when he saw his most treasured friend, "Sasuke!! Finally!!"

Sasuke laughed, "Silly. You shouldn't wait up for me like that. You need to enjoy yourself."

Naruto pouted, "I can't enjoy myself without you."

Sasuke shook his head, "Stupid. You know, Sakura's had her eye on you for some time now."

Naruto snorted, "She's alright, but her head is full of air or something. I swear, you couldn't get a decent conversation out of her no matter how hard you tried. Now Hinata, she's someone you can talk to… Though, she's a bit on the shy side…"

Sasuke glanced around, "So why aren't you with her?"

Naruto sighed, "She was sick so she stayed behind. Her cousin's here, though."

Sasuke smiled, "Oh, you mean Neji… Yeah, he's quite the charmer."

Naruto snorted again and muttered something about 'inappropriate' and 'playboys'.

Sasuke stretched, "Shall we go somewhere more… interesting?"

Naruto looked at him curiously, "Like where?"

Sasuke grinned slyly, "Follow me."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke lead the blonde to the rear gardens, quietly whispering, "I heard from a close friend that there have been some… things going on back here."

Naruto brow furrowed, "Like what?"

Sasuke winked, "You'll see." He lead him further back, deep into the rose gardens, a complex, beautiful garden with rosebushes arranged with exquisite care and thought, forming a circular garden with a small pavilion at its center. The full moon was high in the sky, its soft light spilling over the full-bloomed roses that dotted around the green leaves of the bushes.

Sasuke stopped him a way off from the pavilion behind a large rosebush that covered both of them. He placed his index finger on his lips, "Wait a bit and be quiet."

Naruto nodded and peered through the bushes. Everything was still in the garden, hardly a noise except for the crickets chirping in the background and the occasional owl swooping through the sky to hunt down its prey.

Sasuke grinned and pointed, "Look over there."

Naruto followed the direction his finger was pointing and noticed two figures stealthily making their way through the shadows. They stepped into the moonlight, revealing enough of themselves to be Kakashi, a duke of Konoha and Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

Itachi tugged at Kakashi's arm, "So what do you think?"

Kakashi sighed through his mask, which was something of an enigma through Konoha. No one knew what he looked like behind that mask, nor had he ever shown anyone. Or so it seemed…

"It's nice," Kakashi admitted, "Though I feel like we shouldn't be here."

Itachi grinned, "Yeah… Well, the gardeners don't like it when people come out here late at night… But all we have to do is not get caught."

"That's harder than it sounds."

Itachi inched closer to Kakashi, "It'll be worth it… We'll have some privacy." He reached up to Kakashi's mask and slowly brought it down, revealing Kakashi's handsome, chiseled face.

"If he's that good-looking, why does he always hide it?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and pressed his index finger to his lips.

Itachi leaned in and pressed his lips onto Kakashi's, who was gently caressing his back.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "No way…" Unfortunately, his voice was loud enough for the two lovers to hear, and Itachi sat up, "Who's there?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, "Time to go!!"

Sasuke dragged Naruto back to the castle, and by the time they reached the door, they were both panting heavily.

"You're crazy…" Naruto managed between breaths, "If your brother saw us, he would've killed us."

Sasuke laughed, "There's no point in life without a bit of risk."

Naruto shook his head, but didn't reply to that, "We better get back to the party. I don't want dad to send out the cavalry or something."

Sasuke nodded, "Hey, Naruto…"

"What?"

Sasuke smiled slyly and gently kissed Naruto lightly. Naruto, taken by surprise, had no time to respond when Sasuke pulled back. Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek, "I really like you… Ever since the day we met… I know I had a hard time showing it…" Sasuke often teased Naruto when they were young, but gradually grew to become friends. "… But I've always liked you… a lot."

Sasuke seemed embarrassed by the sudden proclamation, "I'm gonna go ahead… Need to use the restroom." He hurried inside as Naruto stood there. He touched his lips, "Sasuke…"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke and Naruto grew closer and closer over the weeks, until everyone in the country knew about the two's relationship. They were almost always together, even on the day of Naruto's birthday…

"So how do you feel?"

Naruto stared at the mirror, "I don't know… I feel the same."

Sasuke laughed, "Well, I suppose just a year hasn't made much of a difference. You still seem the same to me, too." Sasuke was lounging on Naruto's bed, already dressed in a navy blue silk shirt, black trousers, and leather boots. Naruto was dressed in red and brown, wondering if it was too gaudy…

Naruto tugged at his yellow hair, "Sasuke…" He turned around, "Kiss me."

Sasuke smiled, slid off the bed, and walked over to Naruto. He whispered, "Whatever you wish, my prince." He leaned down and kissed Naruto, deeply, passionately, his tongue wrestling with Naruto's for dominance.

Naruto gave in and allowed Sasuke to explore the cavern of his mouth until there was a knock and his mother calling, "Naruto, are you ready yet? There are already people here…"

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, "I'll be right down, Mom!!" He grinned at Sasuke, "Maybe later…"

Sasuke grinned back, "I can't wait."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto leaned uncomfortably against the wall, greeting any who passed by him. They all wished him a happy birthday and bragged about their gifts, but Naruto was getting tired of it all.

Sasuke was looking at all those who attended, "Hey, Sakura's here… As well as Neji!!"

Naruto just grunted; Hinata was still sick, much to his chagrin.

Sasuke continued his glance around the room, "Hey, who's that guy over there?"

Naruto was still distracted by thoughts of the Hyuuga siblings, "Hmm? Where?"

Sasuke pointed, "Over there by the door. The red-head."

Naruto followed Sasuke's finger and noticed a beautiful teen, possibly around his age, meandering by the door, looking almost as uncomfortable as Naruto was. He was dressed well, meaning that he must be part of some nobility, and Naruto vaguely remembered his father talking about an attractive red-haired prince from a neighboring kingdom.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand, "Let's talk to him."

Naruto followed, feet slightly dragging, "Why?"

Sasuke flashed a grin, "He seems interesting."

Naruto groaned, "Sa-su-keee."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't be boring." They reached the red-head in no time and Sasuke smiled brilliant, makes-girls-fall-heads-over-heels smile of his, "Hi, there. I'm Sasuke, Duke of Konohagakure. This is Naruto, Prince of Konohagakure."

The red-head seemed suspicious of them, but inclined his head, "Gaara, of Sunagakure."

Naruto felt a wave of surprise; this was the infamous Gaara? Gaara was known for overthrowing his father at the age of fourteen, becoming King of Sunagakure. Since then, he led a vicious campaign through several smaller lands surrounding Sunagakure. From there, he was feared as the most vicious person to have in battle, plowing through friend and foe alike.

Sasuke, equally surprised though much better at concealing it than Naruto, just nodded, "A pleasure. What brings the lord of Suna to humble Konoha?"

Gaara shrugged, "Curious."

"Of?" Sasuke pressed, eager to get his hands on some juicy rumor material.

Gaara shrugged again, "Birthday parties."

Sasuke was visibly disappointed, and Gaara noticed, "Why did you think I was here? To kill you all?"

Sasuke recovered from his error, "Ah, no. I was merely wondering why such a renowned and powerful person would be here."

Gaara glanced at Naruto, "Hmph. Well, nothing interesting about my visit. So carry on."

Naruto was quite eager to do as Gaara suggested and walked away, but Sasuke was dissatisfied, "Shame…"

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "I need some fresh air…"

Sasuke nodded, "I'm gonna go grab a glass of champagne. I'll meet you later."

Naruto lifted his hand as he walked outside to the back garden, breathing in the outside air. It had been so stuffy in the ballroom; it was nice to be able to breathe.

"So, I believe it's your birthday, correct?"

Naruto swiveled around to find Gaara standing behind him, and stammered, "Yeah."

Gaara cocked his head, "Yet you don't seem to be enjoying it."

Naruto sighed, "I never liked parties… I have being in crowds, especially when I'm the center of attention."

"Why is that?"

Naruto shrugged, "It feels so fake… All these people… They all just act in a certain way to please someone, to gain someone's favor." He exhaled heavily, "It all just seems so stupid."

Gaara stood beside him, "You and I seem to look at life the same way. I, too, hate the fakeness of humanity, the way society molds us to conform to the set conventions. I find it all ridiculous and, as you said, stupid."

Naruto turned to face him, "So why are you here?"

The corners of Gaara's lips lifted, "Good question." He stepped back and performed a gentlemanly bow, "For that, I present my gift to you. Happy birthday." He handed Naruto a rose, still covered in briars, and Naruto delicately took it from his hands, "Thank you."

Gaara quietly chuckled and walked back in to the palace. Naruto stood there for a while, admiring the thorny, red rose in the moonlight.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto walked back inside, though most of the people had retired to their bedrooms for it was very late. Naruto made his way to his bedroom, expecting Sasuke to be there, but it was empty.

Naruto frowned; usually Sasuke waited for Naruto before going to sleep… Perhaps he wanted to surprise Naruto with his birthday present. Naruto grinned; well, he would surprise Sasuke first.

Naruto tiptoed to Sasuke's room and leaned against the door. He quickly pushed in and stared at the sight before him.

A naked Sasuke was on his bed with a naked Neji atop him. Sasuke sat up, nearly throwing Neji off of him, "Naruto, this isn't what you think it is."

"Then what exactly is it?" Naruto asked coldly.

Sasuke struggled to put on some clothes as Neji did the same, "Naruto… Please."

Naruto could only shake his head; he turned away and ran down the hall, unable to fight back the tears any longer. He rushed down into an old, unused room, and slammed the door shut behind him. He collapsed, now sobbing uncontrollably. "Sasuke, you bastard," he whispered, then screamed, "YOU BASTARD!!"

After all his tears had been shed and dried, he looked around the room. It was empty, save for a spindle in the middle. It faintly glowed with a gold aura, and Naruto found himself immediately attracted. He reached out to touch it, but pricked himself on the needle…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke walked down the hallway, calling out, "Naruto?! Where are you? Please, we need to talk."

A lone figure was slouched against the wall, and Sasuke ran up to him, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, but he looked different… His skin looked to pale, and his eyes seemed to be a rusty red shade, so different from his cerulean blue orbs.

Sasuke either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. He inched closer, "Naruto… Forgive me?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice sounded wrong, too… A sultry whisper, nothing like his normal upbeat tone. He reached up to gently touch Sasuke's cheek, "I'm so hungry…"

Sasuke frowned, "What?"

Naruto lunged and clamped his teeth, which had now lengthened into fangs, around Sasuke's throat and ripped it out, letting the blood dribble down his throat. Sasuke's body fell to the floor and Naruto casually stepped over it as he licked the blood from his lips, next was the brunette…'

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Get everyone out," Namikaze ordered the guards and they quickly complied. He stared at the castle as Kushina wept beside him.

"How could this have happened?" Kushina managed between sobs, "He was getting along so well with Sasuke."

Namikaze shook his head; he wanted to do as his wife was, break down and just cry, but he had to be strong. He had to protect his people from anything that may pose a threat, even if it was his own son. "I'm sorry, Naruto…" He whispered. Then he ordered a soldier, "Call in the three fairies."

The three fairies arrived immediately after being summoned and they watched the castle sadly, "It seems we have failed."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Kushina begged, "There must be something."

The fairies shook their heads, and the blue fairy, the leader, bowed her head, "We can only trap him inside the castle, where he will stay for the rest of his accursed life. It is the only way."

Kushina sank to the ground and stared up at her husband, "Please… Do something."

Namikaze knelt down and embraced his wife, "Don't worry…" Then he quickly turned and ran inside the castle as he yelled at the fairies, "Seal the castle!!"

Kushina stood up, "No!!" Itachi and Kakashi stopped her from running in as well, and the fairies fluttered around as the red fairy said comfortingly, "We will wait. But if Naruto tries to run out…" She trailed away, but Kushina already knew the ending to that sentence.

"Please come back," Kushina whispered.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Namikaze rushed inside the main hall, wincing at the dead, bloody bodies strewn about. "Naruto!!" he called out, "I'm here!!"

But as Namikaze ran in further, he realized that there had been no need to call out. Naruto was in the throne room, into which the main hall led, slouched on the throne, hands covered in blood.

Namikaze slowed as he approached his son, "Naruto…"

Naruto slowly lolled his head toward Namikaze, his rust-red eyes gleaming with hunger.

Namikaze fought back the tears; it hurt to see his son like this. He stepped closer, "Naruto… Come here… Tell me what happened."

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly, almost a hiss, "Traitor…"

Namikaze felt rage at Sasuke's stupidity, but remained outwardly calm, "Naruto, I'm so sorry he hurt you. But you need to let go… Be at peace." As he spoke he was slowly reaching for the sword at his belt, all the while inching closer to Naruto. He stopped in front of Naruto and extended his hand to rub Naruto's head, "I'm sorry… Rest in peace."

"Stupid father," Naruto whispered, and then ripped out Namikaze's sword before he even had a chance to blink, and stabbed it through his abdomen.

Namikaze staggered back, hand at the wound. He fell to the ground, gasping at the pain. He wrenched the sword out and tossed it aside as Naruto sauntered down.

"Stupid father," he whispered again as he knelt beside Namikaze.

Namikaze gently touched Naruto's cheek, "Rest, son. Be at peace." He slumped to the ground as the last of his life slipped away.

Naruto closed Namikaze's unseeing, glazed eyes, and screamed to the sky, a piercing scream that released all his pain and anguish.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Kushina jumped at the sudden scream from the castle, nothing like she had ever heard before. It was a cry of such acute grief, Kushina felt like screaming with it. Instead she just stared, horrified, "No…"

"I'm sorry," the blue fairy said quietly, "We must keep him trapped in here. But the king managed to do one thing before passing away… He has urged Naruto into a deep sleep, putting his transformation on hold, and if someone pure of heart goes in, Naruto will be released from the curse."

Kushina looked around the crowd behind her, "Is there anyone?"

Gaara stepped up, "I'll go."

Kushina stared at him doubtfully, as the blue fairy nodded in approval, "He is pure of heart."

Sakura, who was standing nearby, snorted at that, "Now that is hard to believe."

Gaara did not turn or react at her statement, but merely watched Kushina.

Kushina looked into his eyes and sighed, "Very well. I trust you, Gaara, King of Sunagakure, with the fate of my son. I hope you do not fail as Sasuke did."

A murmur ran through the crowd, many of them expressing their disdain and distrust of the red-haired teenager.

Gaara took no heed and walked towards the castle, and he gently touched the sword at his waist. He hoped he wouldn't have to need it…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Gaara walked through the hall and saw Naruto slumped on the ground over his father's dead body. He was in deep sleep, his chest barely rising with each breath.

Gaara knelt beside Naruto and gently touched his shoulder, "Naruto…"

Naruto snapped up, red eyes flaring with anger. He snarled at Gaara and viciously lashed out.

Gaara nimbly leapt back, hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and eyed Naruto warily, "Remember me?"

Naruto growled softly, "You… Will you betray me as well?"

Gaara did quite understand the meaning behind the question, but walked up closer, but then Naruto growled again, body tensed for another attack. Gaara smirked, "Well if you're going to act like an animal…" He lunged forward and pinned Naruto to the ground, "I'll have to treat you like one."

Naruto struggled violently, clawing and spitting, but he couldn't stop Gaara from kissing him. Gaara smiled at the victory, but when he tried to insert his tongue, Naruto bit down hard.

Gaara snapped up, wincing in pain, "Playing hard to get, huh?"

Naruto glared up at him and snarled. Gaara chuckled, "Even when you're angry, you're cute."

Gaara released one of Naruto's hands to peel off his blood-stained clothes, and Naruto quickly lashed out, slicing across Gaara's chest. Gaara's shirt slid off, revealing several scars in addition to the fresh Naruto had given him.

Gaara smiled mirthlessly, "You can scratch me all you want. As you can see, I'm used to it."

Naruto lay still, as if realizing that Gaara would not be easy prey. Gaara ripped off Naruto's clothes without any more interruptions. Gaara sighed when he saw that perfect body beneath him and dipped down to welcome Naruto's nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Naruto gasped beneath him, squirming at the strange sensation of Gaara's raspy tongue on his skin. Gaara bit down on the skin, as if to signal Naruto to stay still. Naruto moaned as Gaara trailed down. He was already hard and erect as he had no qualms of revealing his true feelings.

"Not so shy, huh?"

Naruto just growled, as if to urge Gaara on.

Gaara smirked, "As you wish." He stroked Naruto's erection, causing a violent shiver and a low moan from Naruto. Pre-cum spilled out, and Naruto growled again.

Gaara slathered his two forefingers in saliva and gently kissed the tip of Naruto's erection, "Just a little longer…" He shoved his first finger in, and Naruto groaned, his eyes only half-opened as he savored the feeling.

Gaara pushed in his next finger and probed for Naruto prostrate. Naruto gasped, running his claws down Gaara's back as Gaara rubbed that spot, teasing him.

Gaara dipped down to kiss him, "You're so cute." He slowly eased in, and Naruto stiffened, waiting for what Gaara had planned next.

Gaara continued to rock his hips, increasing his speed as Naruto arched beneath him. He howled as the orgasm hit him, carnal pleasure ripping through his body. Cum spilled out Naruto and splattered all over his abdomen. He relaxed into the cold, stone floor, the exhilaration slipping out of him with the last trickle of the orgasm.

Gaara chuckled, "Just like a kid." He dipped down, slurped up the salty, white mess, and lay down to sleep.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto sat up, dazed by the remains of his dreams. He remembered that Sasuke was sleeping with Neji in the dream, and then… Naruto frowned; and then he had killed Sasuke, bit off his throat. He rubbed his eyes; what a horrible dream. He glanced around and rubbed his bare skin, wondering why the throne room was so empty and why he was stark naked. He glanced down and saw Gaara beside him, chest and back covered in deep, bloody gouges.

Naruto shook Gaara frantically, "Gaara? Gaara? What happened?" To no one in particular he yelled, "Help!! Someone!! Please, help!!"

Gaara groaned, "Stop making so much noise."

Naruto sighed with relief, "You're alright." He then noticed Gaara too was completely naked, "Umm, you're naked…"

Gaara glanced up, "So are you."

Naruto blushed and searched for something to cover up with. He then saw Namikaze's dead body and his eyes widened, "Is that… Why…? Why is my father dead?"

"A monster came here," Gaara said quietly, "And killed a lot of people, including you father. He tried to save you, but failed to kill the monster. So I came."

Naruto clenched his fists, "Was… was… it…"

Gaara already knew what he was going to ask, "No. It was some other foul beast."

Naruto bowed his head, "I'm sorry, father, I wasn't there to protect you. But I will protect this country, just as you did, and I will not fail you."

Gaara quietly left the room to leave Naruto with his father and to find some clothing. He headed for the dorms, and he found Sasuke sprawled across the ground, a pool of dried blood around his head.

Gaara felt anger flare up in his chest; this was the traitor who hurt Naruto. Gaara kicked the body, "Bastard… I wish I had been the one to kill you, and trust me, you're death would not have been so quick or painless."

He walked further down the hall, into a random room and grabbed a loose shirt and some pants. He grabbed more clothes for Naruto.

He walked back to the throne room, bare feet slapping against the stone floor. Gaara peeked in to see if he was intruding, but Naruto was sitting against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

Gaara walked to him and handed the clothes, "Here. You don't want to catch a cold."

"It was all my fault, wasn't it?" Naruto said quietly.

Gaara sighed; he hated lying to people. It was easier just to tell the truth, "Well, you did this, but it wasn't your fault."

Naruto accepted the clothes and shrugged them on. "Mother must hate me now. Everyone must hate me." There was no sadness in his voice, only flat resignation.

Gaara held out his hand, "I don't hate you. I know what it's like to have blood spilt on your hands. Even the blood of a loved one."

Narto just looked at Gaara's hand for a moment, and then took it. "Gaara, will you… can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Promise me you'll stay with me forever."

Gaara smiled, "I promise. Forever."

**Well, I hope you guys like this installment of Fairy Tales… Muahahaha… This was sooo twisted from the original story… I only used a few things from there, I wonder if you guys noticed them all, I'm sure you did, and this is turning out to be a very long run-on sentence… Atrocious grammar…**

**Hehe, looks like I've managed another update… Yay… Sorry if the lemon wasn't that great, I'm doing this kinda late and I wish I could put a bit more effort into it, but I probably won't so I'll just post it up like this, seeing as it's at least halfway decent… Later I'll touch it up a bit here and there…**

**I need to get to sleep… Bleargh… At least tomorrow's Friday… Woohoo!!**

**Well, I won't keep you here any longer, so…**

**Mata ne!!**


	4. Goldilocks

**Okay, you know how I said the last one would be Cinderella, but I have changed my mind. It'll be a surprise. XD**

**Feh, I could've gotten this posted up earlier, but my computer got a virus (Damn Norton, their protection sucks) so yeah. Luckily a back up was made with all my crap, so you guys still will get to enjoy my writing. Oh, joy!**

**Now, onto the story!!!**

**This is a major twist on the story of the Three Bears, but… Well, you'll see…**

**Goldilocks**

Once upon a time there was a little golden-haired boy named Naruto. He was exploring the forest one day when he noticed a small, but cheery house next to a river. Being a rather curious lad, he entered the house and found a table in the center of the first room with three chairs along the side.

On the table were three steaming bowls of porridge, and Naruto licked his lips, for he was very hungry.

He approached the first bowl of porridge and took a bite. "This one is too hot!!" he complained.

He took a bit from the second one, "This one's too cold!!"

He tasted the last one and smiled, "This one's just right!!" And so he ate it all up.

After finishing the porridge, Naruto walked further into the house and saw three chairs. He sat down in the first one, "This one's too hard!!!"

He sat down in the next chair, "This one's too soft!!!"

He sat down in the last one, "This one's just right!!!" And so he sat there, resting his legs. But the chair was small, meant for someone much light, and broke, unable to support Naruto's weight.

He walked upstairs to the bedroom, looked at the first bed, and tugged at the blanket, "This one's too tall!!!"

He looked at the second one and moved the pillow around, "This one's too low!!!"

He looked at the third one, "This one's just right!!!" And so he lay down there and fell fast asleep.

Because Naruto had fallen so deep into sleep, he did not hear the three Bears, the residents of the house, return from their walk.

The Great, Big Bear, Kankuro, roared angrily when he saw his porridge, "Someone has been at my porridge!!!"

The Medium-sized Bear, Temari, gasped when she saw her porridge, "Someone has been at my porridge!!!"

The Small Bear, Gaara, quietly said, "Someone has been at my porridge and ate it all up."

The three Bears continued to the living room, and Kankuro roared, "Someone has been sitting in my chair!!!"

"Someone has been sitting in my chair!!!" Temari growled.

"Someone has been sitting in my chair and broke it to pieces," Gaara remarked.

The three Bears ran upstairs to the bedroom, and Kankuro roared, "Someone has been sleeping in my bed!!!"

"Someone has been sleeping in my bed!!!" Temari growled.

"Some has been sleeping in my bed, and there he is," Gaara said as he poked at Naruto.

Naruto stirred when he felt something jab at his side. He sat up and asked crabbily, "What do you want?" He saw the three bears before him and leapt out of bed, "Oh, hello!!! Is this your house?" He noticed the window behind the bears; perhaps if he distracted them enough, he could make a run for it.

"Are you the one who was messing with our stuff?" Kankuro asked angrily.

Narut bowed down to the ground, "I'm sorry!!! I hope you can find the kindness in your heart to forgive this despicable vagrant. I was just so hungry and tired…"

Temari harrumphed, "Well, I suppose it would be cruel of us to punish one so needed of help." The other bears agreed for they were inherently good-natured, although they could be as rough as bears could be.

They permitted Naruto to stay until he felt strong enough to continue his journey, and gradually adjusted to his presence. They no longer wished for him, nor did he, for he grew to like the three Bears very much. Kankuro and Temari created a chair and bed for him, he fit into the family so well.

Naruto grew especially affectionate to Gaara, and Gaara to him. They were closer than friends, their bond first created when Gaara shyly presented Naruto with a hand-carved bowl for his porridge.

"Here you go, Naruto."

Naruto accepted the gift as a smile spread across his face, "It's beautiful, Gaara. Did you make it yourself?"

Gaara nodded, "I had a little bit of help from, Kankuro, but I did all the carving."

"Thank you, Gaara. I'll cherish it forever."

As the seasons passed, their friendship grew into something more…

Gaara leaned against Naruto, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Naruto smiled, gazing into the sunset, a sea of bright orange and salmon pink, "Not nearly as beautiful as you are." Then he dipped down to capture Gaara's lips with his own.

Gaara was pleasantly surprised and tried to mimic the actions of Naruto's tongue only to make said man laugh.

Gaara blushed as Naruto asked, "Was it your first?"

Gaara nodded, "I've never… kissed anyone like that."

Naruto smiled and kissed him again, relishing the feel of Gaara's soft lips, satin skin. He gently pushed Gaara down and toyed with bear ears atop his flaming head.

He lay beside the red-head and stared into Gaara's aqua-green eyes, gently stroking his cheek, "I love you."

"I do, too."

…

Gaara sighed contentedly as his body sank into the hot spring. Immediately, his muscles began to loosen from the day's work of hunting for berries and firewood.

"Mind if I join?"

Gaara smiled, "Not at all."

Naruto leapt into the steaming pool, sending Gaara under a flood. Gaara sputtered as he resurfaced, "Naruto!!"

Naruto laughed, "Yes?"

Gaara shook the water from his hair and glanced at the blonde Adonis irritably, "The bane of existence, you."

Naruto waded closer, "Oh, a doubt that." There was a lascivious gleam in your eyes, "If I was the bane of your existence, I wouldn't be able to this."

He nuzzled at Gaara's bare belly and nibbled at the flesh underneath his lips as his hands danced along Gaara's legs.

Gaara tangled his fingers into Naruto's golden locks, already knowing what was coming. Naruto hands grasped Gaara's butt as he lowered himself, wrapping his lips around the tip of Gaara's cock.

He started sucking, slowly, teasingly, slowly prolonging Gaara's release. Gaara moaned, "Naruto, please!!"

But Naruto did not allow himself to be persuaded so easily. His tongue continued to probe at Gaara's erection until he sensed it was too painful to hold in. He allowed Gaara to release his salty cum and dipped down to Gaara's throat, biting at his jugular, knoing it would leave a mark.

Gaara allowed a breathy gasp to leave his lips as he felt Naruto's dick rubbing against his leg, erect and hard. One hand slithered down to stroke the erection while his other arm wrapped around Naruto's back.

Naruto groaned as Gaara's fingers ghosted over his sensitive organ and mashed his lips against the red-head. He pulled away as Gaara scraped his sharp teeth at Naruto's skin, leaving shallow scars.

Naruto lathered his fingers with his saliva and jammed a finger in Gaara's very cute, very tight ass without warning.

Gaara flinched from the action, but his were half-lidded in anticipation. Naruto pushed another finger and probed for Gaara's prostrate, gently rubbing the flesh inside.

Gaara released another lewd moan, panting heavily. Naruto slowly entered him, starting with a sensuous, unhurried pace.

"Ahhh…"

Naruto increased his speed with each stroke, smiling with ecstasy every time a groan escaped his lover's lips.

"AAAHhhhh… Uhnnn…"

Naruto thrust in deeper, faster, eliciting more moans from the red-head beneath him.

"Naruto…" The word slipped out of Gaara's mouth like a sin. He couldn't even describe the pleasure that was ripping through him, the pleasure of being taken by a god like Naruto. He shook again as another wave of orgasmic fury surged through him, crying out words that he couldn't comprehend.

Finally, he felt Naruto release inside him and slowly pull out. Nauto gently guided him down into a sitting position, using the water to wash away the mess he had left.

Gaara sat there, panting heavily, until he managed, "I thought you promised not to do this while we were taking a bath."

Naruto grinned, "You can't say you didn't enjoy it."

Gaara splashed the blonde and dipped underwater before he could retaliate. Strong hands grabbed his waist and pulled him back to the surface.

Gaara flailed about, trying to escape Naruto's grip, but he was much too strong. Gaara slumped, "I give up."

Naruto laughed and hoisted Gaara in his arms, "Come on, dinner's waiting."

…

Naruto collapsed into the field of flowers, allowing the sweet smell of the blossoms to overcome his senses. Gaara laid down beside him, using Naruto's arm as a pillow.

Naruto rubbed Gaara's ear tenderly, relishing the velvety feel of it.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"When we first met you… What were you doing in the forest? Humans rarely enter because of the danger it holds."

"Well… I guess you could say I was running away."

"From what?"

"…Hey, what's that?"

Gaara glanced up and beheld a shimmering mass floating above him. He smiled, "It's the silver butterflies migrating. They don't usually come this way… A rare sight indeed."

"It's beautiful. There are times when I feel that nature is so cruel and then I see things like this. As if it's trying to show it has beauty too."

"Nature is neither cruel nor tender, Naruto. It just is."

Naruto turned to Gaara, "You know, after being here for so long, it made me wonder what's so good about humans anyway? All we do is destroy."

Gaara snuggled in closer, "Not all humans. As far as I've seen, you haven't destroyed anything."

Naruto pulled him in tighter, "God, I love you so much."

Gaara smiled, "And I, you."

The days continued to pass, then weeks, then months… Until one fateful day…

Naruto and Gaara were wandering throughout the forest, just enjoying the clear day, when a cry was called, "Prince Naruto!!! Where are you, Prince Naruto!!! Prince Naruto!!!"

Gaara looked at Naruto, "You're a prince?"

Naruto bit his lip, "Yes… But I ran away because of that."

"You do not want to be a prince?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I hate it."

Gaara looked at him, "You're family must be worried. Perhaps you should go back and tell them."

"I couldn't leave you," Naruto protested, "That would be most ungracious of me. To leave like this… Especially since…"

"If you do not go now, you may never see your family again," Gaara said firmly, "As soon as you have explained to them, you will be able to return to us without worry and regret. I will tell my brother and sister about your plight."

Naruto hugged Gaara, "You are the greatest lover a man could ever wish for. I will make haste, so that I may return as quickly as possible. You are right; I cannot just leave my family without telling them what I truly feel."

Gaara nodded and smiled, "I will wait for you, no matter how long it'll take you."

Naruto briefly kissed him and returned the smile, "I will make haste."

Gaara gently touched Naruto's cheek, "I love you."

"And I, you." And then he was gone.

Gaara touched his lips; he could still feel Naruto upon them, still smell his scent. "Return soon…"

And Gaara waited until many moons passed. Temari and Kankuro were convinced that Naruto had decided to stay with his family, with humans, where he belonged. "They're relationship was doomed from the start," they said to him.

But Gaara would not give up. He kept his promise and refused to enter any other relationship.

Years passed, and still Gaara waited, although despair had entered his heart. He began to wonder if Naruto had truly deserted him as his siblings had suggested. But his faith won out, believing Naruto would never leave him, never let a promise go unfulfilled.

His siblings pleaded for him to continue with his life. They worried that he was wasting his life away and hated seeing their brother so alone.

But Gaara would not heed their words, only saying that he had to keep his promise until the day he died.

Gaara wandered through the forest, hoping to catch some sign of Naruto's return. He sniffed the air; there was an odd scent hanging around. It smelled like a dead, rotting carcass. Gaara traced the scent and located it coming from a bush. He pushed aside the leaves and branches and the sight made him gag.

The stench coming from the bloody remains of the corpse was almost unbearable, but something caught Gaara's eye. Whoever this person was, he had come from the neighboring country, the country Naruto lived in. Gaara looked further, past the bush and saw another corpse, sitting against a thick oak tree. Unlike the other, this body was relatively intact, save for the gaping wound in the man's stomach.

Gaara took a closer look, noticing the small book clutched tightly underneath the man's arm. Gaara pulled it out and flipped through it, vaguely recalling the moment when Naruto taught him to read. He opened to the first page and read:

The Journal of Naruto Uzumaki

Gaara froze when he read that and looked at the corpse. That must mean…

Gaara flipped over to the last entry and read:

I still cannot believe that my parents would allow me to leave like this. After explaining everything to them, they were so relieved that I was alive, they aquiesed to my request. And now, I can see Gaara again. I miss his scent, his soft skin, those sea-green eyes. Everything about him. I long to touch him, make love to him.

The forest is quiet, which is rather unnerving. I remembered the birds chirping, flying about, but all is still.

Gaara looked at the last entry, which was barely decipherable because of the shaky writing and bloodstains.

Gaara… I hope you find this. I'm sorry I could keep my promise to you… I'm so sorry… I want you to know… I love you… Perhaps in another life, we can be together, as we should. Until then… Goodbye.

Gaara held the journal close to his heart, and let out a scream of anguish. He crawled beside Naruto's dead body and leaned on his shoulder, allowing the tears to run freely. He sat there, unmoving, until time claimed his life as well.

It is told throughout the forest that sometimes, one could see two spirits, one a bear, and one a human, together forever until the end of time, happily ever after.

The end.

**Ahhh, so sad. Makes me cry… T_T**

**Review, pl0x!!!**


	5. Rapunzel

**Tada!!! Here it is, the final story in my Fairy Tales series… Yay!! Honestly, I found the other ones much more interesting and if you ask me, this one is REALLY boring… I mean, no sex, barely any action, but TONS of fluff… and mostly cheesy fluff… I kinda just wanted to get this out of the way, so if I just butchered up the story you were looking forward to, I apologize.**

**Onto the tale!**

**Rapunzel**

Once upon a time there was a man named Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina.

They had been happily married and one day, Kushina found out that she was pregnant. She joyfully informed her husband, who was ecstatic about the news.

But another heard the news of the unborn baby. An enchantress who lived on the other side of the wall that bordered the couple.

The enchantress was commonly known as Dame Gothel, but her true name was Tsunade. She was envious of the baby and wished for it to be her own.

Her chance came when Namikaze broke into her herb garden searching for a rapunzel plant that his wife longed for, almost to the point of death.

Tsunade caught him and accused him of theft, threatening to curse him for all eternity for disturbing the peace of her land.

Namikaze begged for mercy, and Tsunade agreed to be merciful on the condition that their unborn child be given to her.

Namikaze, desperate to see his family, quickly agreed. He returned home and told his wife of the news, but she was horrified that her husband would agree to such a deal and refused to give up her child.

That night, the baby was born and named Naruto Rapunzel, because his two parents could not decide on a single name.

"We must give him up," Namikaze told his wife gently, "Please."

Kushina had no room to argue because Tsunade arrived with a triumphant gleam in her eyes, "As promised."

Namikaze took the baby from Kushina's hands, who reluctantly let go, and handed it to the enchantress.

Tsunade took the baby gently and smiled graciously at the couple, "I will care for it like any parent should." And then she was gone.

The enchantress was true to her word. She raised young Naruto into a fine boy, cordial, polite, and intelligent. But most of all, handsome. Both men and women could see that Naruto would grow to be beautiful and set their eyes to claim him as their own.

Tsunade would not allow that so on his twelfth birthday, she locked him up in a stone tower, where no one but she could reach, using her abilities as an enchantress. There she kept Naruto away from society so that none could appreciate his beauty but her.

As the years passed, Naruto grew more and more beautiful, and his hair grew longer and longer, although he never really took notice.

He continued to live as a prisoner, his company only the enchantress, until one day, as he sang aloud a lullaby from his youth, a young prince in silver armor emblazoned with a strange symbol in the form of an hourglass rode up to the tower on a white stallion, "Hello!?"

Naruto poke his head out the small window to see who was calling out to him, "How may I help you, good sir?"

The young prince had a beautiful mane of red hair which was tousled around his neck and piercing aqua green eyes. Both vivid colors contrasted sharply with his pale skin and soft voice, "Nothing. I just heard an ethereal voice and I thought that I might've come from an angel. I'm glad to see that I was right."

"You are too kind, my Lord, I am merely a humble peasant."

"You may be a peasant but that does not make you any less beautiful. If you don't mind, I'd like to request another song from you."

So Naruto sang again, and continued to sing until the sun began to sink below the horizon.

The prince was reluctant to leave, "I wish I could always hear your beautiful singing, but it seems I must leave."

Naruto was sad to see the prince go; it had been a long time since he had company. "What is your name?"

"Gaara. Yours?"

"Rapunzel."

"Well, Rapunzel, I hope you mind my intruding tomorrow? I'd like to come by to hear your voice again."

Naruto smiled, "I'd be delighted to have you."

And for the next few days, Gaara came by to hear Naruto's beautiful, angelic voice, not just in the form of singing, but also in conversation.

"Rapunzel, I tire of having to look up at you all the time. I long to come closer. Will you let down you hair, so that I may climb the golden stair?"

Naruto quickly did as Gaara bade and allowed his hair to flow down the side of the tower like a golden waterfall.

Gaara gave an experimental tug, "How is it?"

"It's fine."

Gaara clambered up the makeshift rope and vaulted over the windowsill into the circular room. He gently touched Naruto's cheek, "You look even more beautiful up close."

Naruto felt heat rise to his cheeks under the scrutiny of Gaara's gaze, "As I said before, I believe you exaggerate."

"There's really no need to be modest. Please, sing for me?"

As Gaara listened to Naruto's ephemeral voice, he realized he was falling in love with this angel. He wanted to swoop the blonde into his arms and take him away to his castle where they could live together.

"Naruto… I've grown attracted to you, in the days I've met you. I hope… Well, I truly wish for us to…" Gaara felt heat flush to his cheeks; he had never felt so frazzled before. He had always been the calm, collected one of his family, which was why he was first in line for the throne. But Naruto, made him feel so flustered, so hot.

Naruto smiled and pecked at Gaara's cheek, "I would love that. But… I cannot escape this prison… I cannot climb down nor fly out."

Gaara quickly searched through his pockets, and pulled out a small piece of silk. "I'll bring more each night," he promised, "Until you can make a rope to use for escape."

And so it was agreed. Gaara continued to come every night to deliver the silk and converse with Naruto. It seemed all would go well, until one day…

Tsunade flew in and smiled, "Good day, Rapunzel. Have you been faring well?"

Naruto nodded as he sipped his tea, "Very good, Dame. And you?"

"Hmmm. What is that smell?" She sniffed the air, "It smells like… a man?"

Naruto felt alarm ring through his body, but he kept his cool façade, "A man? How could a man possibly get up in here?"

Tsunade watched Naruto suspiciously, but then smiled, "How indeed? Well, Naruto, I'll have to leave for now. I'll come back to deliver your lunch and dinner."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade left, allowing him to sigh in relief. Tsunade had almost found out about Gaara, and if she did, who knows what she would do to him. Her jealously was so frightening, Naruto knew there was a possibility that Gaara could die. Naruto ducked down and pulled up his covers, revealing the silk rope hidden beneath. He pulled out and checked each knot was taut. Just a few more, and it would be just enough for him to escape.

Just as he was about to hide it away, Tsunade screeched, "You are plotting to get away!!!"

Naruto turned around to see Tsunade floating before the window, anger burning in her eyes. "I treated you so well and this is how you repay me," she thundered as she entered the small room.

"Tsunade," Naruto tried to talk calmly, "I just want to find love outside of here. I want to see the world, I want to know more."

"A disobedient child," Tsunade said coldly, "Must be punished." She grabbed his head and chopped off his long braid. After that, she sent him out the tower to survive alone in the wilderness.

Gaara returned to the tower that night and when he asked, the braid of golden hair was lowered as always. But when he reached the room, he was met with Tsunade, instead of his precious Naruto.

"Naruto is no longer here," Tsunade snarled, "And it's all your fault!!!" Using her immense strength, she threw the red-headed prince, too stunned by Naruto's disappearance to react, out of the tower and into the thorns below.

Naruto had run from the tower as fast as his legs could take him and then began his journey through the world, searching for any information on the prince. He didn't know which kingdom to start in, so he meandered throughout the lands, lush forest and barren wasteland, on the verge of despair, believing that he would never be able to meet Gaara again.

So, he settled down, but continued to listen for any rumor of his prince… And one day…

Naruto sang as he dipped down to fill his bucket full of water. After escaping Tsunade, he had managed to find his way to decrepit old hut in this small wood and started to live there, relying on the fruits of the plants and trees to sustain. He had grown comfortable, but he still wished that one day his prince would find him. He wanted to see Gaara's vibrant crimson hair, his deep aqua-green eyes.

Naruto sighed as he settled down by the riverbank, yearning for Gaara's presence. He had hoped that Tsunade hadn't tracked down the prince and killed him, but with each day that passed, the idea seemed more and more likely.

But an unforgettable voice cut over the warbling of the river, _Naruto… Naruto… Help me…_

Naruto stood up, trying to locate the source of the voice, "Gaara! Gaara, where are you?" The voice was faint, as if it were coming from some distant place.

_Tsunade has taken me prisoner… I'm getting a message to you with a magical mirror. Hurry, Naruto…_

"Gaara!!! Gaara!!!" But there was no further response.

Naruto bit his lip, "I'll save you, Gaara. Don't worry." But he was afraid. He did not wish to return to his old home, the tower that had kept him prisoner for so long.

But Gaara needed him, so he would go.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto stood before the tower, wondering how exactly he could get up. He could not fly like Tsunade, and the base of the tower was surrounded by thorny vines.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Tsunade, I'm back."

Tsunade peered out the window and broke into a smile when she saw Naruto, "Rapunzel, have you finally decided to return to me?"

Naruto hesitated, "Well… With one condition. Please, free Gaara."

Tsunade's face twisted in anger, "I can't do that, my dear. He is a threat to your safety, and I will not have him dirty you."

"Then I will not return," Naruto said defiantly, "And I will fight for Gaara's freedom."

Tsuande's eyes narrowed, and she snapped her fingers. The thorns parted to reveal an unconscious Gaara tangled amongst them, and the barbs that penetrated his skin seemed to be sucking away at him blood, his life.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried, but the red-head did not stir. He looked too pale, frail, shrunken. Naruto turned to Tsunade, "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Tsunade said coldly, "He tried to steal something very valuable to me, so I gave him a fitting punishment."

"Let him go!!!"

"I will not!!!" Tsunade barked, "Now, be a good boy and return to your home."

"Release Gaara."

Tsunade, outraged by Naruto's affection for the red-head, commanded the thorns to attack the young blonde.

Naruto threw himself out of harm's way, searching around for some kind of weapon. There! Gaara's waist… His sword was still there. The only problem was getting to it.

Naruto scrambled away from another lashing thorn vine and dashed for Gaara. He dodged the vines, but yelped when one managed to clip his ankle. He fell flat on his face and the taste of grass permeated his mouth.

He rolled away from another vine, struggled to his feet, and started running for Gaara again. But a vine grabbed from behind and pulled him back. The barbs dug into his skin, drawing blood, and he hissed in pain.

Tsunade waggled a finger, "There you are, Rapunzel dear, if you don't obey, you'll get punished. So I suggest you listen to me, and come back."

"Gaara… Gaara… GAARA!!!"

_Naruto… He's here…_

Gaara tried to open his eyes, but it was so hard, they were so heavy, as if they were made of stone. He reached for his sword, using the last reserves of his strength and threw it at the vine holding Naruto. It didn't cut quite cleanly through the vine, but imbedded itself about halfway. It was enough to cause the vine to lossen and collapse, allowing Naruto to take his chance.

Naruto grabbed the sword and threw it at the window as hard as he could. The blade pierced through Tsunade's heart.

"Naruto… Rapunzel…" She choked out before stumbling back and disappearing into dust.

As Tsunade died, the vines did as well, disintegrating and returning to the earth.

"Gaara," Naruto cried and rushed to the red-head's side. He was still abnormally pale, but conscious and smiling.

"It's so good to see you," Gaara murmured.

Naruto touched his cheek and noticed the dullness of his eyes and the scars, "Oh… no. You're…"

"Yes…" Gaara said quietly, "But I can still hear you and touch you, and that is good enough for me."

Naruto smiled and nuzzled into his prince, who, although looked worse for wear, was here, "I'm glad you're alive."

Naruto pulled Gaara's head to his lap and gently kissed the red-head's nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his lips.

Gaara deepened the kiss; this felt like paradise after the hell he had gone through, and Naruto, his angel.

Naruto pulled away as tears fell from his eyes, round droplets that fell out of joy, not sadness or frustration. They landed into the corners of Gaara's eyes and as they slid down his cheeks, the darkness started to abate, and sight was gradually returned to him.

Gaara blinked as he took in the exquisite sight before him, Naruto, who seemed to glowing with an inner light, sapphire blue orbs shining with tears and just overwhelming joy.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto, "My angel. I'm so glad I was able to see you again."

The two married and lived happily ever after.

The end.

**So, this is it. The last of the fairy tales. I do hope you've enjoyed reading these, though I suppose this last one might have been a damper, but yeah…**

**Umm… Let's see…**

**Now that these have ended, I wish you all a happy ending, you might have to go through some crap to get to there, and sometimes, that happy ending seems never to be in sight.**

**But keep working, and I'm sure one day, you'll have a prince charming sweep you off your feet and take you to his castle!!!**

**No, not really, but work to make your own happiness if life doesn't hand it to you on a silver platter. Because shit happens, so don't ever expect to be lucky like Naruto or Gaara and remember that reality sucks sometimes.**

**Hmm… Oh one more thing…**

**Don't ever try to have sex with a bear.**


End file.
